Labyrinth the emotions
by momochanx6
Summary: Kirino, no lo sabe pero es el principe no de uno si no de dos paises, su madre muere para salvarlo, su tia lo cria en su caravana mercadera y el piensa que es un chico normal, pero siempre hay cosas que le sorprenden a uno, sobre todo si tienes que pelear un tronoa la realeza.


Labyrinth the emotions

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estas segura de lo que dices? – aun sin poder creerse toda la información procesada por su hermana

Si ya me cercioré de que todo lo que te dije es verdad mediante la investigación de algunos amigos y colaboradores – con algo de lentitud agarro su taza de té y comenzó a tomar el contenido dela taza, un té de Jazmín que tenía el objeto dentro - deberías tomar un poco de te y tranquilizarte un poco hermanita estar así no le hace bien a tu salud

Y como quieres que no este así si me estás diciendo que esta noche te van a matar! – respondió la menor con un gesto de reproche y molestia reflejados en mirada

Buen punto – sonriendo – veo que ya sabes contestar de manera adecuada y con buen fundamento, eso es bueno – sonríe – aunque viniendo de una comerciante no me extraña

Si… y dime que es lo que quieres que yo haga por ti – mirando su reflejo en el té – porque no creo que después de haberme dicho todo esto, me hayas mandado a buscar para solo tomar el té

En efecto – entonces la mujer se para de su asiento va hacia un pequeña canasta de frutas que con mucha delicadeza puso en la mesa – es de esto de lo que quiero que te hagas cargo

Quieres que me haga cargo de? – saca el manto que cubre la canasta – este… es mi sobrino?

Si – acercándose – su nombre es Ranmaru , por favor se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada después de lo que mi padre le hizo a tu madre y a ti, pero no sé a quién más recurrir en estos momentos – acerca su dedo al rostro del pequeño bebe que se encontraba profundamente dormido y acaricia su rostro

Lo tuviste hoy – mirando algo confundida al bebe – y dime su padre es…. Brahmert verdad? Majestad

Fue entonces que la mujer mayor miro con gran sorpresa a la chica que tenia por hermana – pero… como es que tu lo conoces?

Hace unos 5 meses fui a su reino e hice un negocio muy jugoso para mi caravana con el palacio ofreciéndole unas piezas de oro, hay conocí al príncipe que fue el que hizo los negocios conmigo – y con molestia y algo de dolor abriéndose paso en sus emociones – que te hace creer que me llevare a este niño? Esto es tu responsabilidad, porque no se lo das a alguna de tus empleadas y que se lo lleve – en esos momentos sus nudillos se encontraban blancos de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando

Hiyori…- mirando con dolor a la menor

Aunque en cierta forma tenía razón, Hiyori apenas tenía 12 y ya le estaba dando la responsabilidad de ser madre de una criatura que no era suya, y también estaba el hecho de que su padre el rey de ese pueblo había tenido una aventura con la madre de Hiyori ya que su esposa estaba en coma, las cosas iban bien, pero cuando Hiyori tenía tres la antigua reina había salido del coma y el rey sin piedad alguna boto a la calle a Hiyori y su madre sin remordimiento alguno y dejando a su suerte a las dos, y ella por cobarde jamás se atrevió a buscar a su medio hermana, tan solo se guardaba la preocupación para ella sola, y aunque fue a buscarla en unas cuatro oportunidades no pudo encontrarla en más que una vez en la cual no se atrevió más que a mirarla de lejos y no era hasta esa misma tarde que volvió a ver a su hermana después de 9 años cara a cara

Lo lamento – lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas - no debí pedirte que vinieras y menos pedirte que te hagas cargo de Ranmaru es un recién nacido, después de todo tienes una hermana tan cobarde que ni siquiera se atrevió a defenderte ante nuestro padre a pesar de los años – Y fue entonces que a la que le toco sorprenderse fue a la menor

Ma ma..jestad – esta vez no solo la menor era la que se sorprendían, la reina Sahraeko se estaba inclinando ante una plebeya – majestad parece por favor, los sirvientes comienzan a mirarnos desde fuera de la habitación

Lo siento – y en ese momento la reina se paro y caminando de manera presurosa cerro la cortina de la gran ventana la cual permitía a los sirvientes ver de lejos no con claridad pero si lo suficiente para distinguir el ropaje de las dos chicas – listo, Hiyori… si quieres puedes irte ahora mismo, olvida todo lo que te dije

Tranquila – se acercó al canasto y cogio en brazos al menor - es bastante liviano

Ehh? - entonces se volteo para ver a su hermana cargando con una sonrisa a su hijo

Sabes – mirando detenidamente al bebe que tenía en brazos – Sé que fuiste a buscarme en mas de una ocasión al pueblo

La mayor se quedó callada esperando que su hermanita continuara

Y que una vez estuviste espiándome todo un dia - miro a Sahraeko divertida recordando el suceso - fuiste la única persona del palacio que se dio el valor de hacerlo así que no te llames cobarde – volvió a mirar al chiquillo de pelo rosa - también se que nuestro padre hizo algo muy malo, pero… yo no quiero parecerme a el en nada y si dejo aquí a mi sobrino sería lo mismo, por eso hare lo que me pides y me llevare con la caravana, lo cuidare como si fuera mío

Hiyori – y la reina con lágrimas amenazando nuevamente a salir de sus ojos

Y por último – poniendo al bebe nuevamente en la canasta – yo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre seremos hermanas así que jamás podría odiarte, es por eso que te amo más de lo que puedo expresar con mis palabras ya que – tapo con el manto nuevamente la canasta - mi vocabulario se quedaría chico para eso

Y sin tener palabras para expresarlo la reina corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y abrazo a su pequeña y querida hermana – para mi tu siempre fuiste Hoshino Hiyori la princesa de Zallrgart y también mi querida hermana menor - la menor correspondió al abrazo sabiendo que sería el último que tendría con su hermana - Yo la reina Hoshino Sahraeko, jamás olvidare lo que hoy tú estás haciendo por mi – y así rompió en llanto en el hombro de su hermana mientras esta intentaba consolarla…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiyori que fue eso – preguntaba un chico peli azul unos años mayor que ella – porque la reina se inclinó ante ti?

Y en ese momento no solo ambos se pararon sino todas la mucamas del palacio lo hicieron para escuchar la respuesta que daría la morena

Pues – sonrió para despistar a todos, ya después hablaría esto con la caravana por ahora su misión era hacer que nadie sospechara nada - Estaba mirando mis sandalias me pregunto si eran cómodas y me pidió que cuando volviéramos trajera un modelo así de cómodo para sus sirvientes es todo

Y asi todos se fueron algo decepcionados con esa explicación clara y lógica pero un poco idiota

Bueno ya tenemos un pedido - mirando decepcionado el cuarto donde la reina se supone se encontraba descansando, se esperaba algo mas de esa reina - por cierto que llevas en esa canasta?

Mercancía – sin tomarle importancia, por su momento su prioridad era sacar a Ranmaru del palacio lo mas pronto posible – hice un intercambio, crees que por gusto te pedí que trajeras un lechón antes de irnos? Kazemaru

Bueno….- haciéndose el desentendido – por cierto todos dicen que la reina ya dio a luz viste al bebe?

Pues – pensando en que contestar – no pero me hubiera gustado ver un bebe de la realeza para ver si es verdad que tienen chupones de oro

Así ambos comenzaron a reírse moderadamente debido al lugar donde se encontraban

Y así al fin llegaron a la salida, primero salió el chico y Hiyori volteo hacia una de las torres del palacio viendo a la reina sonreírle pacíficamente como deseándole lo mejor, ella solo le sonrió también asegurándose que nadie la viera y se fue del lugar con muchas cosas en las que pensar, desde ahora ella seria madre de su sobrino, una vida caótica le esperaba de ahora en adelante, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así las horas pasaron y nadie en la caravana de mercaderes de la que era parte Hiyori sabia nada en absoluto, lo cual convenía a la menor

Kazemaru! – un llamado algo fuerte para el gusto de la gente se hizo oir por parte de una peli verde

No grites, Midorikawa – mientras se levantaba del un lugar cerca de la fogata que solo instantes después fue ocupado – que quieres?

Ven conmigo Hiyori me pidió que te trajera conmigo – con una sonrisa – dice que tiene una sorpresa para los dos

Y eso? – señalando un pequeño bebedor de piel de camello que tenía su amigo en las manos – que llevas ahí?

Pues leche – mirando de igual forma el recipiente – no sé muy bien porque pero Hiyori me dijo que lo llevara

mmm… - mirando dudoso la carreta donde Hiyori dormia por ser la líder de los negociantes de la caravana – se le habrá antojado?

Puede ser - le respondio

Asi ambos fueron a la carreta pidieron permiso para entrar, a lo que la chica les dio permiso

Al entrar esta se encontraba de espaldas y al parecer con algo en manos – por que tardaron tanto?, deben dejar de hacer teorías y hacer las cosas rápidamente

Perdón – dijeron ambos sin saber el porqué del humor de su amiga

Oye y porque… - mas fue interrumpido

Por que como dije antes tengo una sorpresa para ambos

Mmm… y que es?

así la chica se volteo con un bulto que se movía, dejando con miedo a los dos

q que es lo que tienes en brazos? – preguntaron atemorizados

asi la morena se acerco a Midorikawa quitándole el bebedor , para después destapar el bulto y dejar a ambos chicos con la boca abierta

toma Ranmaru, perdona a estos dos por acerté esperar, ellos son tus tios – mientras le entregaba el bebe a Kazemaru, para poder poner un chupón al bebedor, y así recuperar al niño y darle su leche

Ese bebe – se atrevió a decir Kazemaru– de donde sacaste ese bebe?

Se parece mucho a ti – mirando a la criatura – acaso es tu hijo?

Lo que paso después del último comentario fue que

1 Recibió un zape por parte de Kazemaru y

2 Recibió una patada por parte de Hiyori en su derrier

Tenías que ser tu – comento Kazemaru llevándose una mano a sus cienes para masajeárselas

Y Hiyori solo suspiro, Kazemaru ya lo había dicho todo

Perdón…- sobándose las partes golpeadas – fue solo un comentario

Uno muy tonto – se apresuró a decir Hiyori – analiza las cosas antes de decirlas

Pero - volvió a concentrarse en el tema – enserio de donde sacaste al bebe

Es mi bebe – dijo la chica mirando divertida la cara de ambos

Y me pegaste por gusto? O qué? – reclamo Midorikawa

Co como que tu bebe – entrando en un estado de shock – explícate

Bueno – dejando de reírse – el si es mi bebe – le quito el bebedor que hacía de biberón al pequeño ya que estaba vacío y lo puso en su hombro para comenzar sobarle la espalda – no soy su madre biológica pero en un futuro el me considerara su madre verdadera

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados no podían creer que esa pequeña niña que solo hace unos años tenia pesadillas por la muerte de su madre ahora se convirtiera en una, y a su vista esa imagen de la chica con el bebe era hermosa

Entiendo – el primero el dejar de estar en silencio fue Kazemaru – entonces el es el bebe de tu hermana no?

Así que si nos viste – comento la chica con calma – tienes buena vista

Ya me parecía raro que la reina llamara por ti, además de que cuando la vi pude ver que se parecían mucho a pesar de que tienes el pelo corto y además el niño se parece a ambas, pero ya que tú no has estado embarazada y la reina si… - se arrodillo, mientras le jalaba su coleta a Midorikawa para que también lo hiciera – un placer conocerla Hiyori Hoshino, la princesa perdida Zallrgart

Entonces Hiyori negó con la cabeza – Párense, yo deje de ser la princesa de Zallrgart cuando mi padre no saco a mí y a mi madre del palacio, ahora solo soy Hiyori su amiga y Ranmaru -en ese momento el pequeño soltó un leve eructo por lo que Hiyori lo volvió a cargar en brazos – desde ahora ya no tiene nada que ver con la familia real, ahora solo es un bebe como cualquier otro

En ese caso- Midorikawa se acercó y miro nuevamente al pequeño que comenzaba a bostezar – ambos te ayudaremos - miro a Kazemaru que asintió – en todo lo que podamos

Así Hiyori volvió a sonreír a ambos chicos, ellos si que eran sus verdaderos amigos, normalmente ella era una chica un poco fría con todos, pero era porque no los conocía, pero en momentos como esos se relajaba y se daba el lujo de sonreír solo con ellos claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hermana se que amabas al príncipe Brahmert , del reino Kou, como menor el no podrá ser rey a menos que se case, y lo hizo hace un año, se que sufriste, mas no puedo creer que su esposa se haya enterado que el hijo que esperas era de el y no de tu esposo, al menos Brahmert te advirtió que su esposa estaba enviando una tropa para que queme el castillo hoy, que tu esposo esta de viaje**_

_**No quisiera que mueras, pero si dices algo de la verdad igual morirás pero lo hubieras hecho con Ranmaru, y ahora te estas sacrificando por el para que viva, eres muy noble hermana, puede que no haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo pero aun asi te quiero y procurare cuidar muy bien de Ranmaru de ahora en adelante**_

_**Aunque se que podre verte de nuevo cuando vuelvas a la energía del flujo de la vida, pero no se si Ranmaru pueda verte…**_

_**Te quiero hermana.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

_**Notas finales de la autora**__**:**_

Bueno este es un nuevo fic del que creo voy a estar muy orgullosa

En fin la idea vagaba en mi mente mucho tiempo y al fin la saque y me siento aliviada, salio mejor de lo que esperaba eso me emociona

Espero que les guste el fic , sigan leyendo_** Y dejen review sino no hay conti ley numero 0555896 XD**_


End file.
